fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reading the diary of Luke Lerner
This about everyone reading The Diary of Luke Lerner. Prologue After Ashley recovered, Luke felt bad for what happened to her but then his diary was found and everyone was invited to read it. They were more curious about the boy who survived his Christmas incident but Ashley wanted to use this against Luke. Luke volunteers to read. Diary (Hello, I'm Luke Lerner and I'm 12 years old. My life has been going great so far: I've got a loving mom,) Every girl said awe to that and Deandra smiled at her son, who smiled back. (a possible gay dad,) Robert groaned in annoyance. (an annoying but funny best friend Garrett,) Luke cried at the mention of his late best friend and everyone felt bad for Luke. Holly comforted him and he felt warmth in her embrace until he calms down and reads again. Garrett's parents also were sadden at the mention of their late son. (and a motherly babysitter Ashley but me and her have been distant lately because her hanging out with her boyfriends and treating me like a child. Although I don't mind her treating me like a child, she is like a mother to me and it angers me when someone accuses me of crushing on her.) Ashley was shocked that Luke doesn't love her that way but still waits until judgement. (I love my mother and all but I've been feeling cold ever since she stopped tucking me into bed and I even used a machine of mine to hear her heartbeat.) All girls look sad at that and Ashley couldn't help but still feel bad for him. True, she didn't like him right now but it still saddens her that a young boy didn't receive so much love. Deandra looked down in sadness and wishes to still be with her son. (I shake my head of those thoughts. Anyway, it's December and I'm hanging out with Garrett in my room. He is playing a video game on my T.V. and I'm looking at my iPad to search up something. I know I'm gonna be dead for this but me and Garrett planned to stage a break-in and get Ashley to notice me. I wanted to reject the idea but I accepted it because it was either that or stage a kidnapping. I'm pretty sure the former was a good choice. Besides, she once pranked me as a kid.) Everyone was still upset at him for pulling off a prank but wonders what did Ashley do. (She put fireworks in my locker and caused the gym to blow up.) All adults glare at her for that. They lost a perfectly good gym because of that stunt. (In return, I'm getting revenge on her for that. I got in trouble for that and told me to stop lying about Ashley doing that.) Ashley had to admit that was her fault but how was she supposed to know that would get Luke in trouble. Category:Better Watch Out